flores en la ciudad
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Olvidar o no es desición de cada uno, Fueron Lobos, ahora cada quien hace su vida pero la misteriosa lluvia les reunirá de nuevo. las flores se estan marchitando en esta grande y fria ciudad, en este gris paraiso.
1. desconociendo el pasado

Hola! este es mi primer fic largo de Wolf's rain, espero que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, y de paso dejar un review vale? la historia va a tener una trama pero incluirá la pareja estrella jejeje Tsume y Tooboe, y un poco de HigeTooboe para que haya problemas jeje. Y para las que les gusta KibaCheza, también habrán sorpresitas jeje.

Ojalá les guste. el primer capi es introductorio, la trama se revelará en el proximo, pero espero tenerreviews o me desinflo jeje a todos nos pasa no?

**Disclaimer: los personajes y el nombre Wolf's rain pertenecen a BONES, Bandai Visual y Keiko Nobumoto** .

**Reviews!**

* * *

Las grandes calles de la ruidosa ciudad se mojan a causa de una incesante lluvia, gruesas gotas se estrellan en los ventanales de los comercios haciendo un ruido escandaloso y preocupante para los habitantes, tres días y no ha parado de llover.

No se ve mucha gente en las calles, autos y medios de transporte atiborrados de personas que esperan llegar a tiempo a sus oficinas y escuelas, los que deben andar a pié lo hacen apresuradamente y se esconden de cuando en cuando bajo un techo protector para encaminarse nuevamente hacia otro techo, los paraguas pequeños se rompen con la fuerza de la lluvia, los grandes ocasionan problemas de vialidad entre los peatones; sin embargo un chico se mueve bajo la lluvia sin ninguna preocupación, camina con las manos dentro de su impermeable azul y con la mirada hacia el cielo, disfrutando cada fría gota que cae sobre su rostro.

Hasta que…

Una motocicleta pasa a toda velocidad salpicándole completamente

- Vaya!. Ya no hay respeto! – el joven se queda mirando hacia donde se había ido el motociclista, no estaba enfadado, la situación le divertía mucho, sobre todo al recordar que unos días atrás el mismo sujeto casi le arrollaba al cruzar la calle, en ese mismo lugar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hige-chan? – Un niño de 6 años que iba tomado de la mano de su madre le llamó mientras le jalaba el impermeable.

- No me digas chaaan!

- Disculpe Hige-san, mi hijo se empeña…

- Jajaja, no importa, no importa.

La madre del pequeño sonrió al ver a Hige reír, en verdad que era un chico agradable, le hacía sentir bien incluso en los momentos más tristes, como el día en que se quedó viuda.

- Hana-san¿vas a alguna parte en especial? – Hige la miraba con interés, era una guapa mujer de 26 años, una madre joven y comprensiva, y eso atraía mucho al chico.

- Le prometí a Tsuga que lo llevaría a comer pastel.

- ¿Quieres venir Hige-chan?

- Está bien, pero debes dejar de decirme así vale?

- mmm… mejor no vengas

- Aught!. Jejeje, por cierto¿no es un terrible día para salir de paseo?

- En la escuela de Tsuga las clases se suspendieron y el reporte del clima dice que esta lluvia va para largo… tu sabes que Tsuga no puede estar encerrado todo el tiempo

- Sip. Es como un cachorrito

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la pastelería más cercana, era un local nuevo, las paredes amarillo-naranja daban un cálido aspecto al lugar, desde que entraron Hige pudo percibir el delicioso aroma del grano de café en la cafetera.

- Este es un buen lugar

- Si tu lo dices te creo, por una extraña razón tienes excelentes gustos culinarios.

- Que mala eres Hana-san¿cómo que "por una extraña razón"?

- Bueno, quiero un pastel de chocolate enooorme!

-Espera a que traigan la carta.

- Vale Hige-chaan!

Hige solo hizo una mueca, era imposible lograr que el pequeño Tsuga solo le llamara por su nombre, pero también era imposible enojarse con él, era un niño más pequeño que la estatura promedio, su cabello era café oscuro y extremadamente rebelde, no importaba cuantos productos le echaran en el cabello, simplemente no se acomodaba, en sus ojos verdes había una chispa de ternura y picardía que era irresistible a la mirada de los demás, tanto física como espiritualmente era muy contrario a su mamá, ella siempre parecía frágil y enfermiza, y siempre los días lluviosos palidecía más.

- ¿Gustan ordenar? – Una voz que le era familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos, al voltear miró al camarero, no era nadie que conocía, pero era muy familiar… tal vez lo había visto en algún sitio.

- Hige-chan¿qué vas a pedir?. Yo quiero una enoorme rebanadita de pastel de chocolate y chocolate caliente para acompañar

- Un gusto delicioso pequeño – El camarero le guiñó un ojo a Tsuga y este le sonrió

- "_Qué se puede esperar, es solo una niña también jejeje" _Yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de durazno y uno de crema, de tomar el café más delicioso que tengas

- Vale, será el más caro entonces

- AHH?

- jajajaja, no se preocupe, aquí todo es barato y de calidad.

- Vale, vale.

- Yo quiero una rebanada del de frambuesa y un vaso de agua

- ¿Agua? – El mesero miró a Hana divertido, eran una familia peculiar – de acuerdo ¿un vaso grande?

- Que sea muy grande por favor

El jovencito fue por la orden, al poco tiempo regresó, como no había nadie mas que ellos la orden se sirvió de inmediato.

- Aquí tienen

- Gracias niichan!

- Me llamo Tooboe, mucho gusto

- Yo soy Tsuga!

- Ella es Hana-san y yo soy Hige

- Mucho gusto, son una linda familia

- Ah!. No!. No somos una familia, Hana-san y su hijo son mis amigos! – Hige se sonrojó visiblemente y agachó la cabeza apenado, todos rieron.

- Por cierto Hige¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Eh?. Bueno, creo que si

- ¿Hige-chan?

- regreso enseguida

Caminaron hacia el pasillo que conduce al baño.

- ¿te conozco de algún sitio? – Tooboe le miraba intrigado – Es que siento que ya te había visto…

- …Y no solo eso, sino que ya nos habíamos tratado ¿Es verdad?

- así es... ¿cómo es que tu…?

- Yo siento lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que es "el destino"?

- Creo que tengo hambre, y con hambre no puedo pensar

- vaya tipo!

Hige se sentó a comer con sus amigos, un rato después se despidieron, Hige se excusó de no poderlos acompañar hasta la casa y se quedó en la pastelería.

- ¿a qué hora te desocupas?

- Hoy trabajo hasta las ocho… so no tienes nada más que hacer…

- Te esperaré entonces, solo voy a comprar el periódico.

- De acuerdo, pero no me vayas a dejar plantado ¿vale?

- ¿plantado¿qué no eres una niña?

- ¡hey!. Que te crees?. Miserable.

- jajaja, perdona, pero tienes todo el aspecto de una chica, hasta pensé que eras linda

Tooboe se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta enfadado. Hige salió del local y se quedo un rato con la cara hacia el cielo.

Caminó nuevamente sin prisa por las calles mientras se divertía observando cómo las personas huían del agua. Llegó hasta el puesto de revistas y pidió el periódico, luego regresó con calma hasta el local, pero antes de entrar se percató de que faltaban dos horas aún para que Tooboe saliera así que decidió pasearse un rato por las calles.

Caminando un rato sin rumbo fijo llegó hasta la esquina de sus desgracias, donde usualmente ese motociclista pasaba y le daba cada susto…

Pero esta vez fue un chico que corría quien lo arrolló.

Los dos muchachos cayeron al suelo.

- vaya!. Ya no hay respeto! – comentó Hige riendo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano al otro muchacho, el chico de cabello despeinado y oscuro no le tomó de la mano y le miró fríamente una vez que se incorporaron

- Hige – le habló - ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado todo?. ¿esto es lo que en verdad deseas?

- ¿Perdón?. No creo conocerte… no, espera, no estoy muy seguro.

El extraño no le contestó y se paró a media calle, Hige vio con terror que los autos se le venían encima, la motocicleta, más propiamente dicho.

- ¿Estás loco?.!. Con esta lluvia no te van a ver!. Te vas a matar!

- Silencio

El motociclista le distinguió entre la lluvia por que rápidamente frenó, pero la calle mojada no tiene buena adherencia y la moto derrapó y envió a volar a su dueño casi hasta una cuadra después, sin embargo el sujeto calló de pié.

Hige no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, el primer chico, después de haber logrado su objetivo, esquivó hábilmente los autos y llegó al lado de un perplejo Hige que no cabía de asombro. Pronto la calle quedó vacía y solo se escuchaban los pasos del motociclista entre aquella espesa lluvia.

- Creo que me debes una moto, muchacho.

- Renunciaste a tu orgullo prefiriendo transportarte como los humanos en lugar de cómo lo que eres

- Es más fácil vivir así

- ¿humanos?. ¿lo que es?. No entiendo nada!

- Por que lo has olvidado – El muchacho no miraba a Hige, sus ojos destellaban desafiantes contra el motociclista que ya se había sacado el casco.

- Mejor… les invito algo de tomar y lo hablamos ¿de acuerdo?.

El chico de cabello oscuro caminó primero y le siguieron los otros, Hige hasta el final y los miraba buscando una señal que le indicara que no eran humanos… aunque lo parecían perfectamente.

Para mayor sorpresa de Hige, los chicos entraron justo al café en donde estaba Tooboe, entonces se apresuró para evitar que le dieran un susto al pobre chico.

Tomaron una mesa y se sentaron, Tooboe les miró desde el mostrador, los tres estaban empapados y dejaban agua por todos lados, pero más que enojarle le pareció interesante. Se acercó a ellos y les tendió una toalla, el motociclista le tomó la mano por unos segundos al agarrar la toalla y Tooboe se sonrojó.

- Siéntate con nosotros - le invitó Hige- por lo visto no tienes nada que hacer y… ellos… parece que pueden sacarnos de dudas…

- Es… está bien…

Ocupó el lugar vacío, pero justamente estaba frente al chico de ojos ámbar y éste le miraba fijo.

- Mi nombre es Kiba y soy un lobo

* * *

Vale, vale, espero que no se les haya hechop pesado con tanta descripción, pueden darme su punto de vista, menos letras, así está bien, no se, un saludín, lo que quieran vale?

espero con ansias sus reviews!


	2. escuchando el pasado

Tarde pero seguro

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi de "flores en la ciudad", espero lo lean y dejen reviews (si quieren pueden regañarme por lo tarde jejeje TT.TT)

En este capi Kiba les explica a los chicos la situación, y Tsume parece "muy interesado" en el pequeño lobito

ora si, leedlo!

Disclaimer: wolf's rain no es de mi autoría

* * *

"Mi nombre es Kiba, y soy un lobo"

- ¿Dices que eres… ¿un lobo? – el solo hecho de imaginar que hablaba con un animal le causó risa¿Era posible que ese sujeto de nombre Kiba fuera un cómico enviado de quien sabe donde para hacer bromas de mal gusto?

-Hige, tú también eres un lobo, todos lo somos

- ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?. No eres un sujeto normal!

- Eso es por que recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, viajábamos juntos

- ¿éramos una jauría? – el motociclista escuchaba atento lo que Kiba decía, sin embargo no quitaba la vista de Tooboe, éste se sentía tan apabullado que no podía levantar la cabeza.

- No lo éramos, solo camaradas en un viaje

- ¡Pero qué cosas dicen! – Hige estaba fuera de sus casillas de la razón, el otro sujeto, fuese quien fuese le daba la razón a Kiba, y eso era desesperante ¿nadie pensaba en lo ridículo que se oían hablando de eso? – Incluso tú le crees a este sujeto? – señalaba con el dedo casi tocando la cara del motociclista de ojos ámbar, éste lo miró unos instantes levantando la ceja, después volvió a mirar al pequeño que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

- Deberías haberte dado cuenta, en el pasado presumías de tu grandioso y fino olfato – continuó Kiba

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?. ¿Qué yo presumía de mi olfato?... bueno, no es que mi nariz no sea fina pero…

- ¡Lo sabía! – Tooboe salió de su azoramiento por un segundo – Hige, tu olor fue lo primero que me atrajo hacia ti.!

- Eh, que te atrajo?. ¿Dices que apesto?

- No, no estoy muy seguro pero desde que entraste pude percibir un extraño aroma…

- Ya lo se – replicó Hige – yo se que mi olor es diferente a el de los demás, y ustedes huelen como yo, pero eso no significa que seamos extraterrestres.

- Entonces si estas conciente de que somos diferentes al resto de personas

- ¡Que no!. solo tenemos en común el olor de… bueno, aún no se a que olemos

- A una flor, a la flor lunar – Kiba le miró profundamente e hizo que Hige tuviera que desviar la mirada

- ¿Una flor lunar? – preguntó Tooboe tratando de no fijar su atención en el sujeto que lo miraba tan insistentemente

- Tu también la conoces Tsume.

- Así que también sabes mi nombre… pues te diré que no se, no suelo andar cortando flores en los prados.

- Es el aroma que nos dejó tras viajar con nosotros. El aroma de Cheza.

A la mención de este nombre los tres chicos se quedaron serios y bastante pálidos, Hige empezó a sentir que su corazón latía rápidamente, una gran angustia se apoderó de él y un sentimiento de haber olvidado algo sumamente importante. Y al ver las caras pálidas de los otros dos chicos comprendió que sentían lo mismo.

- Che… Cheza… - tooboe se aventuraba a seguir hablando

- Hana no musume… - completó Tsume

- La hija de la flor… ¡Cheza!

- Veo que no han olvidado lo importante, lo que estuvimos buscando con ahínco, la que nos llevaría al paraíso.

- El… ¿el paraíso?

- Esto es el paraíso que teníamos prometido?.

- No Tsume, la semilla maligna consumió el paraiso de los lobos, todo volvió a empezar. Un Noble llamado Darcia trató de entrar al paraíso quesolo pertenecía a los lobos y aunque él murió su esencia maligna fue la que hizo que el mundo se convirtiera en lo que es… un paraíso podrido.

- ¿quieres decir que estamos viviendo en…?- volvió a preguntar Tsume

- No, lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que iniciar nuestro viaje nuevamente

- pero… - Hige aún no podía creerlo – si lo que dices es cierto… nosotros ya no somos lobos, ya no podemos encontrar ningún paraíso

- Eso es por que te has conformado a esta vida mediocre. Yo no puedo vivir entre esta porquería!. Yo aún soy un lobo y mi misión es encontrar a Cheza, ella me lo pidió antes de desvanecerse, que la buscara nuevamente.

- Entonces es tu asunto y no el nuestro.

- No importa si no quieren venir, era mi obligación abrirles los ojos, si no quieren seguir adelante entonces quédense, no los necesito

- Bien.

- Pero mientras no hagamos nada esta lluvia continuará hasta cubrir toda la tierra. Antes fue el hielo el que sepultó las ciudades, ahora, si no vienen, morirán ahogados.

- ¡Yo no quiero morir! – Tooboe se había espantado

- No morirás, solo debes aprender a nadar, yo te puedo enseñar – Tsume le dedicaba una mirada peliogrosa

- Te llamas Tsume verdad?. deja de molestar a Toobo… e

- ¿qué te pasa Hige?

- Tooboe, Kiba, Tsume y yo… Hige… maldición, tenemos nombres extraños!

- Eso es por que antes eras un lobo y te llamabas "Bigotes". Bien, me marcho, tengo que buscar a las flores que quedan, en especial a Cheza

- ¡Yo iré contigo, No me quiero morir!.

- Tooboe…

- ¡Por favor, Kiba, yo creo en lo que dices, si con esto evitaremos esa inundación entonces te seguiré, lo que menos quiero es que nadie sufra… en especial los ancianos que son dueños de este café… han sido muy buenos conmigo…

- Como siempre, muestras un especial cariño a los humanos.

- Eh?

- Antes, cuando eras lobo, eras el único que cuidaba de los humanos, sin importar que ellos te hubieran disparado, sin importar lo mal que te trataran.

- Es que las personas son cálidas.

- Ya empiezas a hablar como si tu no lo fueras Tooboe!

- Lo lamento Hige. Pero, aún si no crees que somos lobos¿no es necesario hacer algo para evitar que siga lloviendo?. ¿acaso no tienes a alguien que quieras?.

- Si, si tengo a alguien... Hana…

- ¡Dijiste Hana!.? – Kiba de pronto levantó la voz

- Eh… si… ¿la conoces?

- Hana, ella es una de las flores a las que debemos proteger, además…

- ¿qué?

- Ella es quien cuida a tu hijo.

- ¿EEEHHHHH?. ¡Mi Hijo?. ¡.

- jajaja, pillín, me habías dicho que no eran una familia

- Pe-pe-pe Pero es que no lo somos!

- No, no lo son, pero es la recompensa para la mitad lobo que no pudo entrar al paraíso por no ser completamente como nosotros

- Blue… Empiezo a recordar… ella…?

- Ella no pudo reencarnar por que no es lobo, pero el hijo que esperaba de ti, él fue reconocido como lobo y nació de una flor para perfeccionar su sangre mestiza.

- Entonces Tsuga…

- Él también es un lobo. Y tu deber es cuidar de esa flor hasta que las hallemos a todas.

- ¿Hay una flor para cada uno?

- No lo se Tsume, cuando las encontremos sabré a quien de nosotros les corresponde cuidarlas, solo se que yo fui escogido por Cheza para cuidar de ella.

Kiba se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Tooboe le siguió.

- Tsk!. Si el pequeño va entonces tendré que ir yo – decía entre dientes Tsume.

- ¿Qué te traes con Tooboe?

- No lo se, lo voy a averiguar.

Ambos se levantaron para seguirlos.

- ¿Debo ir por Hana y su hijo?

- vayamos todos, debo explicarle lo que sucede. Además, no dudo que el poder maligno de Darcia y los malditos Nobles quieran impedir que encontremos nuevamente el paraíso. Ellos eternamente estarán queriendo hacer su propia entrada. Hige, guíanos.

Hige empezó caminando rápidamente pero sintió unos deseos enormes de correr, por primera vez en mucho tiempo usaba sus piernas para hacer ese trabajo físico, aún así sintió con facilidad que podía hacerlo, el agua golpeaba su cara con fuerza, pero sus ojos no se empañaban, escuchó que detrás de él seguían los otroschicos al mismo paso, menos el menor que se quedaba unos pasos atrás ya que sus piernas eran más cortas. Siguió corriendo pisando charcos y pasando con agilidad entre los autos. Las personas que los veían se quedaban perplejos al ver un grupo de lobos corriendo afanosamente por la ciudad.


End file.
